Hot
by Destiel1994
Summary: Mello sings Matt a song. My first story. I dont think it is very good. ONESHOT forgot to put this in the story but please please pretty please review please


Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a rainy day in Winchester, England. Inside a huge orphanage called Wammy's House was a boy. Said boy had red hair, blue eyes (which were covered by his orange tinted goggles), and was currently very bored. The red head walked from his spot at the bench in front of the window and walked over to the couch next to the window.

On the couch was seated the ginger's boyfriend. A blond with brown eyes, who was currently lying on the couch, he also had a notebook in his hands and seemed to be writing in it. The said blonde's leather clothing was bunching up underneath him, giving the goggled boy a look at the blonde's stomach.

The blonde looked up and noticed the other boy.

"Hey Matt!" the blonde said excitedly as he looked at the red head.

"Hey Mello. What are you doing?" asked Matt. Then he looked at Mello and noticed he had headphones around his neck. The cord on the headphones lead down to a shiny, pink iPod neno. The same iPod Matt had given Mello for his birthday last year.

"I'm listening to a song and trying to copy the lyrics down in this notebook." Mello answered and then held up the notebook to show that he had written in it.

Matt looked at the notebook page that Mello was showing him. Across the top of the page the word hot was written.

"Why are you doing that?" Matt said as he moved Mello's feet and sat in the stop that used to hold Mello's feet.

"I'm writing down the lyrics so that I'll remember them. I'm going to pick my favorite song and then sing it for the talent show. You should sing a song too. I'll pick you one out."

"Mels, I'm not singing a song and you can't make me. What song were you listening and writing lyrics to."

"Hot by Avril Lavigne. It's a really good song." Answered Mello

"Can I hear a little bit of this song?" asked Matt

"Sure but first let me go get some chocolate first. You can look at the lyrics while I go get my chocolate." Said Mello.

"OK" Matt said.

Mello got up and walked to the kitchen. Matt then leaned and grabbed Mello's notebook. Matt began reading the song lyrics to the song hot. As he read on his eyes widen. Matt was so caught up in the song he didn't notice Mello reentering the room.

Mello waltzed over to Matt and wrapped his arm around his redheaded boyfriend's head.

_"__I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around. I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed. I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound. I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud."_ Mello sang.

_"Now you're in, and you can't get out" _As Mello sang this he walked over and straddled Matt's lap.

_"You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous. I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby" _Mello then leaned down and pecked Matt lightly on the lips.

Mello then sat up but stayed straddled on Matt's lap. Then he began the second verse.

"_I can make you feel all better, just take it in. And I can show you all the places you've never been. And I can make you say everything that you've never said. And I will let you do anything again and again"_ After again Mello leaned back down and place his lips on top of Matt's

_"Now you're in, and you can't get out" _Mello said right into Matt's mouth. Mello then kissed Matt lightly before he began singing again.

_"You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous. I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby"_

Mello then put his hands behind Matt's head. Mello laid down and pulled Matt down on top of him.

_"Kiss me gently. Always I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever go. Ooh, yeah yeah" _As Mello sang this he stroked Matt's cheek. Matt leaned down and kissed Mello passionately. They kissed for a few more seconds before Mello pulled away to finish his song.

_"You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous. I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby"_

After Mello finished his song, he leaned up to resume the make out session Matt and he had been having. As they kissed a giggle from behind the door went unnoticed. Without Matt and Mello's knowledge, L and Near had walked past the living room door about half way through Mello's song. Hearing Mello's voice, they decided to stay and listen.

All through the second half of Mello's song L and Near's eyes widen. At the end of the song they both had trouble holding in their laughter.

Mello and Matt finished their make out session and pulled apart.

"Mels, you should sing that for the talent show. It sounded really good."

"Thanks Mattie. You should sing a song too."

"No Way."

Then L and Near entered the room.

"Mello, I don't think you should sing that song in front of people" said Near in his usual monotone.

"Why not albino?" asked an angry Mello.

"Because by the looks of Matt's pants, who knows what he'll do if you sing that on stage in front of people."

The rainy day ended with a redhead who now has a permanent blush, a raven haired insomniac that couldn't stop laughing, a very pissed off blonde, and a certain albino who ended up tied to a tree in the rain.


End file.
